Electrical power generator sets are employed in a variety of situations as a primary or a back-up source of electrical power. Illustrative, but not exhaustive, applications for such generator sets include remote locations such as constructions sites or facilities such as hospitals or schools. Traditional configurations for electrical power generator sets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,835,405, 6,784,560, 7,314,397, 7,557,458, 8,881,694, 9,143,018, 9,181,865, and 9,252,640.
Electrical power generator sets according to the present teachings may provide a variety of advantages over traditional power generator sets, including enhanced scalability, flexibility in maintenance, lower capital costs, and higher resistance to adverse weather conditions.